<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Time of the Foxes by DaisyChainz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770251">The Time of the Foxes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz'>DaisyChainz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fox Kylux Fest 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss, Fox Kylux Fest, M/M, Star Wars Modern AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wild foxes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>🦊 FoxKyluxFest Day 2: Spring Equinox🦊<br/>Kylo and Hux sit on their deck watching the sunrise on the first day of Spring, and a pair of foxes behind their house; playing in the yard, nuzzling and nipping. Kylo compares the foxes to themselves, while they hold hands and drink coffee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fox Kylux Fest 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fox Kylux Fest Volume 2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Time of the Foxes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neither of them were wonderful sleepers. They were better once they had each other, but mornings still came early in their household. </p>
<p>Still, they took advantage of it, sitting out on their patio, coffee mugs in hand, waiting for the lightening sky to begin its fiery show. </p>
<p>Kylo reached his hand over and held Hux's, sipping from his mug. It was the first day of Spring and the morning was chilly. He knew his hand would warm Hux's, the same way the hot coffee cup warmed his own. Hux was wrapped in a blanket. </p>
<p>"There it is again." Hux whispered, and Kylo looked to the back of the yard. </p>
<p>A gray fox trotted out of the woods, stopping to sniff the air. They had seen him a few times before, generally in the morning but Kylo had seen him during the day once, as well. </p>
<p>Before Kylo could answer, a second fox joined the first. </p>
<p>"Oh." Whispered Hux in surprise. Kylo vaguely wondered if it had been the same fox they had been seeing, or not. If there had been two all along. </p>
<p>He squeezed Hux's hand and watched his face, the pure wonder and joy there as the two foxes played in the shadows. A quick glimpse showed Kylo that they were nipping and wrestling, taking turns showing their bellies to each other. </p>
<p>Kylo sighed. "They remind me of us." </p>
<p>Hux smiled and looked at him. "I don't recall ever biting you." He teased. "Although, I have been known to let you manhandle me." </p>
<p>Even in the low light Kylo could see the color rising up his neck, as Hux recalled what that 'manhandling' had led to. He grinned. "Yes, but that's not what I was referring to." He glanced back to the foxes, who were lying on their sides, simply nuzzling each other. </p>
<p>"Then what are you referring to?" Hux asked, still quiet so as not to spook the wild animals. </p>
<p>"They spend their lives working to survive. Keeping themselves fed, and healthy, and safe, it should occupy every thought and every action. But here they are, playing in the yard. Taking the time to just be with the one they love." </p>
<p>Hux was fully blushing then, but he squeezed Kylo's hand. "Luckily, simple survival isn't something we have to occupy ourselves much with." </p>
<p>"No," agreed Kylo. "But we tend to fill our brains with other things. Work, and family and obligations. It's so easy to just let time slip away, to pass without taking a moment to just be together." </p>
<p>Hux met his eye. "I wouldn't want that." </p>
<p>"Neither would I. That's why this, ritual, is so important. But this isn't the only time we take. You're certain to kiss me as soon as we both get home from work. And before sleeping you always tell me you love me. Thank you." </p>
<p>Their hands swung between the chairs together, joined so tightly together their knuckles were white. </p>
<p>"You have the habit of stopping whatever it is you're doing, to just give me a quick kiss. And when we both wake up during the night, instead of just rolling over and going back to sleep, you always wrap your arms around me, first. Thank you." He pulled Kylo's hand to his lips, planting a kiss across the back. </p>
<p>A quiet sniff filled the early morning air, as Hux blinked and took a breath to get himself back under control. "Besides," he said damply, "what else are we supposed to do so early in the morning? Seeing as how you always get me up at this God-forsaken hour." He was watching the fox and smiling. </p>
<p>They jumped up and bolted as Kylo stood abruptly. "I'm not so sure I'm the one that gets us up so early. But I can definitely think of another way to pass the time." He pulled Hux to his feet and into a long kiss. </p>
<p>The waving branches that marked the passage of the foxes came to a slow stop, like the abandoned blanket in the otherwise empty chair, after Kylo and Hux disappeared into the house. </p>
<p>*** **</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>